


Epitaffio

by SakiJune



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Season/Series 03, Swearing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nicola Murray non sapeva bene dove si trovasse.<br/>Forse era a casa, con James e i ragazzi, a litigare con la maionese mentre cercava di ignorare il suono del cellulare.<br/>O forse era in ufficio, supplicando Terri per l’ennesimo caffè della giornata, mentre Ollie ripeteva a Glenn quanto fosse sfigato a non avere anche lui una fidanzata all’opposizione, e da un momento all’altro lui avrebbe sfondato la porta a parolacce, e la vera battaglia sarebbe iniziata."<br/>Non tiene conto della stagione 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epitaffio

Nicola Murray non sapeva bene dove si trovasse.

Forse era a casa, con James e i ragazzi, a litigare con la maionese mentre cercava di ignorare il suono del cellulare.  
Ma c’erano troppe piante, intorno. Lei non era stata mai capace di mantenere viva una pianta. O un matrimonio, se è per questo.  
O forse era in ufficio, supplicando Terri per l’ennesimo caffè della giornata, mentre Ollie ripeteva a Glenn quanto fosse sfigato a non avere anche lui una fidanzata all’opposizione, e da un momento all’altro  _lui_ avrebbe sfondato la porta a parolacce, e la vera battaglia sarebbe iniziata.  
Ma il pavimento era troppo sporco. Non poteva essere al DoSAC, per quanto la donna delle pulizie non fosse mai stata una grande professionista.  
No, era sicuramente in ascensore, e lei odiava gli ascensori, si sentiva soffocare, voleva uscire, voleva…

\- Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo. Fanculo.

Glenn le fu accanto e la pregò di calmarsi, preoccupato che qualcuno avesse potuto sentire. Che un Ministro, specialmente un Ministro donna, si lasci andare a un simile linguaggio durante un funerale poteva venir male interpretato e confondere gli elettori. Se Nicola fosse stata in sé, l’avrebbe ringraziato.

\- Non conosco miglior epitaffio per un coglione del genere - sbottò invece Ollie, gli occhi un poco lucidi, ma sostanzialmente impenetrabile. E fu tra le sue braccia che Nicola scoppiò finalmente a piangere, sotto un cielo orribilmente azzurro, mentre tutto ciò che aveva sempre contato per lei - le riforme, lo stato sociale, l’opinione dei cittadini, l’opinione del fottuto Primo Ministro - rimpiccioliva e sembrava ridicolo di fronte al vuoto che le cresceva dentro.

Tom marciò verso di loro, con l’intenzione di ordinarle di smetterla immediatamente, perché stava dando spettacolo, perché il Governo era sull’orlo del baratro e la famiglia di Malcolm era proprio lì, la cara signora Murray lo capiva, il significato di legittima vedova e di legittima prole?

Ma Terri gli si parò davanti, disposta persino ad affrontare il licenziamento se fosse stato il caso. Anche se, come le piaceva sottolineare, i funzionari governativi non corrono facilmente questo rischio. Il Primo Ministro arretrò, limitandosi a tamponare la situazione e distraendo la vedova Tucker dalla visione di tanto scandalo. Tirò fuori il fazzoletto e si accinse a compiere il suo ultimo fottuto dovere per il Paese, lasciando che la signora vi si soffiasse il naso.  
\- Domani, dimissioni e di corsa - si ripromise con il pensiero, mentre finalmente Reeder portava via la Murray e tutto quel trambusto ebbe termine. - O forse un rimpasto può bastare allo scopo...  



End file.
